New Journey
by Thoruin The Paladin
Summary: Torn from his realm a hero must arise and take up hi inheritance and learn that not all people in this new realm are to be trusted.


Chapter one :a warrior in a new land

A/N: hello everyone Thoruin and Miles2go211 here with an hopefully epic piece . This will be our first time posting I hope to receive lots of help and pointers please. Now about the story... this is a Warcraft (Blizzard) and secret of mana (Square Soft or its modern version) also some events will be different... one flammie does not die nor will sprite.

This is rated M for the hero (Randi.) is a bit OCC and I will have blood. And maybe some lemons (will try my best on those.) pairings.. undecided(pm me for ideas and also no Guy/Guy and to be fair no Girl/Girl) flammie is like a mount the drum will still call for him and Thanatos is a dirty mother trucker in the fact he causes shit to happen in the start. Sorry bout long A/N please enjoy this piece of fanfic.

Legend:

"normal conversations"

'thoughts, telepathy'

_**Flashbacks and memory jogging events**_

**"big and/or spiritual beings talking. As well as Important individuals(I.E. Kings, lords, officers, etc…)"**

**'thoughts of big and/or spiritual beings'**

_Spells,chants, and also speaking in a different language than what others can hear_

_**(Thoruin speaking.) [Miles speaking.]**_

_**[time to hit PLAY!]**_

A long battle the swords of blades and magic clashing as we move to see what is happening a grunt is heard before a chilling laughter is heard as well.

**"HAHAHAHA! FOOLISH CHILDREN! I AM IMMORTAL... I WILL NOT BE SLAIN BY MEAR CHILDREN!"**

Three youths lie before the being as they res to recover as blood pools onto the ground from the large and very powerful 'immortal'. A chant is heard in their tongue so that they could know that fear my grip them.

**"Drag these children before me! Take them to a realm… a realm unlike their birth realm! TAKE THEM AND SHOW THEM TRUE TERROR!"**

One stands, his wound great as he takes up a beautiful blade and a loud noise is heard from outside the walls as the youth charges he lets out a loud roar of defiance hoping to save his friends at least.

"You won't have my friends!"

The blade deals the finish blow as the chant is finished a portal opens and drags the warrior through a white blur is seen as the portal closes and the sounds of explosions are heard.

_**[several hours later]**_

A forest is seen with ripe creatures as a sickly green portal opens and deposits three things onto the ground. A large white beast of some kind with four wings upon Him and a very lovable face.

The second thing was a youth of at least 18 summers of age his armor ruined from the attacks of his foe before he was sent here and his hand as if it were gripping something.

The third object sinks into the ground point first and stops after only few inches as it gleams with a light found only in enchanted blades as 8 different beings appear from the blade and they talk amongst each other.

**"Of course the motherfucker (cookies to whom who each one is!) would have a trick like that one ready... I swear I would do many horrible things to Him if I could!"**

**"Brother you must calm yourself in order to better help the youth and the mana beast that lie next to each other this realm is not like ours."**

**"As unusual as it is I have to agree with ol emo here...the ground does not feel right like its been saturated with blood... a lot of it..."**

**"Brothers and sisters we must focus upon our duty that was given unto us... we must make sure the mana prince survives long enough t know where he is and how to return home."**

**The beings all nod their heads in agreement before they enter the blade once more as it slowly rusts like it once was when it was in the stone. A ghost appears upon it as the face turns and says.**

**"My son your journey has not ended rest and recover for you will need all your stamina for this new chapter in your life..."**

_**[a few hours till dusk]**_

The sun touches the nearby mountains as it is nearing it's time to rest as shadows move about the forest floor long ears are seen along with bows held at the ready as four shapes step into the light and each tall proud women as their armor reveals all look around as if searching for something.

_"Sisters keep an eye open satyrs are getting bold and attacking anything as they hunt for supplies to help keep them supplied. We are near the spot the druids felt something enter our lands."_

These elves move forward until they reach a groove in it lies a rusty blade a young man and a large white beast with two sets of wings. The two living beings covered in marks and the youth wears ruined armor and an old tattered bandana.

_"Sisters I found what the druids felt I have never seen a beast like the one that is supporting the youth."_

As the elves move up they realize that the two require help and move to protect them as one rushes off to get a druid to heal the two. as the sun goes o rest itself. the moon's journey begins as many glowing eyes appear as the moon moves forward in it's journey into the night's sky illuminating the forest floor with it's pale light.

_"Lord Serviran… one has left the main group and runs to seek aid of the druids. I will lead a group of five to kill their runner and take what we need from the corpse…"_

Lord Servian merely nods his head and then gazes upon the new creature and thinks to Himself.

_'Such a fine beast it gives off mana but at the same time its uncontrolled... It must be young and not sure of how to use it's power, but I know just how to forge it to my Master's image.'_

The six satyrs leave the group and dash to hunt the lone elf that left dashing through the forest to go for help from her kin. the sound of twigs snapping through the forest as the lone night elf runs her body marked with thin lines that bleed her crimson nector.

_"Come little flower we wish to partake of your nectar as it is our pleasure…"_ is one among the many taunts sent at the night elf as she runs as five chase after her as one vanishes then reappears hanging from the forest's canopy as a hanged man would from the gallows.

A panting breath is heard escaping from the elf's body as she sprints to the settlement where her garrison lies camped for the night and the druids that came with them to provide both care and possible insight as to what invaded the emerald dream for a few moments before disappearing into the mortal realm.

_***flashback***_

_**eyes open wide in fright as the being awakens. Malfurion Stormrage jolts upwards as his wife Tyrande Whisperwind looks upon Him and smiles as he wakes up after his being cured of His induced slumber resulting in his travels in the emerald dream. "Tyrande.." Malfurion shakes as he gazes upon his wife and says in a shaking voice and raspy voice. "Tyrande… send out the sentinels and tell them to find something in our land that should not be… a creature of whitest snow and a youth that clings to the creature… nearby should be a blade… the Youth and the creature are both not of our realm…"**_

_**Tyrande looks at him before nodding her head and stepping out as she has a couple of night elves look after him until he can stand up and sends out the sentinels to find what he saw in the emerald dream fearing of what happened she looks back at her love before she takes a deep breath and sends out word through the alliance about what has happened knowing that the horde found out most likely…**_

_***Flashback over!***_

_"Sisters we are under attack!"_ a call to arms sounds as the satyrs gathered up into a mob of 10 to out number the sentinels two to one as the fighting happens many of the sentinels are being wounded and their blood pools round the feet of both parties before a loud roar happens and the beast awakes biting down and killing a satyr within it's maw before letting out a loud roar and moves to allow the youth to get up as he pants and speaks in a broken way of his own language that sounds close enough to common.

"The hell…?" the fighting never stalls but the numbers of the satyrs grow with every moment passes as the leader hides within the bushes ordering the others to pour out only when their numbers fall below a certain number.

"Shit!" the youth looks at his sword and groans as he says. "Just like at the start…. Damn it!" taking up his blade he dashes forward ignoring the pain as he cleaves through several satyrs after a good chop to the midsection of each. His moves like a deadly dance as he stalls only for a couple of moments to line up his next attack as he yells out a battle cry.

"Sisters hold them off I can see our relief force coming and the young man is up and moving helping us!" coming over the hill was indeed a sight for sore eyes as their glowing eyes saw not only their sister that they sent for help had arrived. the druids all let off their "Rejuvenate" spells upon those that needed it the most they also start to keep the youth healed as best as they can as the group of satyrs' moral break and they retreat into the forest to gather their power and numbers again.

_"Sentinels what happened? when we were called upon to assist your sister here was under attack by 6 satyrs and was barely holding them off with the traps of the forest…"_ The sentinel leader grimaces as she says._ "An ambush on two fronts… damn it they had a leader among them and he most likely fled when the rest did… but now is not the time the young man is about to pass out despite the healing he received and the beast is as well we must take them to the inn at Auberdine!"_

End of chapter 1!

_**(hello all out there… Thoruin here! man that was a tough fight and a bit of an issue there eh buddy?)**_

_**[Yes i would imagine so considering the poor satyrs just want a snack…]**_

_**(true but at the same time raether dump of that leader… oh wait…-looks side to side.- good not around. well folks me and my Pal here will try to update when we can! watch out for a hungry flammie!)**_

_**[Yeah i would also advise keeping a jar of pine cones at hand as well… to be safe if a hungry satyr happens by.]**_

_**(R&R also will try to have a poll ready just to let you know first one is if the other weapons of mana should have followed and their levels and his proficiency with them.. BUMBUMBUM!)**_


End file.
